Unnamed Vulcans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans from the 24th century. Archaeologist In 2367, a Vulcan archaeologist was on the Federation Archaeology Council and attended Captain Picard's lecture about the ruins of Tagus III aboard the . He also attended the banquet in Ten Forward and talked to Picard. This conversation was interrupted by Vash. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8.|His costume was previously worn by actor William Denis as Ki Mendrossen in the episode .}} Council members These two Vulcans were part of the Vulcan Council in 2387 and agreed that Spock should pilot the Jellyfish and fire the red matter into the supernova to save Romulus. ( ) File:Vulcan council member 2387 1.jpg|''Played by Brian Waller'' File:Vulcan council member 2387 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Ronara bar patrons These two Vulcans had a drink in a bar on Ronara Prime in the Demilitarized Zone in 2370 when Ro Laren was on an undercover mission to infiltrate the Maquis. ( ) File:Female Vulcan on Ronara.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Male Vulcan on Ronara.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Scientists These three Vulcan scientists checked and equipped the Jellyfish prior to its launch. ( ) File:Vulcan scientist 2387 1.jpg|''Played by Jeffery Quinn'' File:Vulcan scientist 2387 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan scientist 2387 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Starfleet Vulcans who were in Starfleet have their information listed under Starfleet personnel articles. * The Vulcan civilians living aboard the : [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise-D personnel]] * The Vulcan captain of : [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga personnel]] * The Vulcan cadets on : [[USS Valiant personnel|USS Valiant personnel]] * The Vulcan girl eyed by Jake Sisko and Nog on Deep Space Nine in 2369: Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents * The Vulcan crewpeople on : [[USS Voyager personnel|USS Voyager personnel]] * The Vulcan admiral who decorated Jadzia Dax: Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) * The Vulcan cadet at Starfleet Academy: Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel * The Vulcan Starfleet officer aboard DS9: Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel * The female Vulcan Starfleet officer aboard DS9: Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel * The male Vulcan on the promenade: Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents * Two Vulcan officers on Earth: Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) Exceptions to this are the predominantly Vulcan crews from * * (see [[USS T'Kumbra personnel|USS T'Kumbra personnel]]) Vulcan at conference A Vulcan female was attending the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366, as well as the reception in Ten Forward on the Enterprise-D. ( ) Vulcan on Risa In 2366, a Vulcan female was on vacation on Risa while Captain Jean-Luc Picard took shore leave on the planet. ( ) T'Vran personnel * See: T'Vran personnel Vulcan on Volan III * See: Volan III inhabitants Vulcan rebels (mirror universe) These two Vulcan rebels from the mirror universe welcomed Bashir, Smiley, Ezri Tigan, and the Ferengi Quark, Rom, and Zek back aboard Terok Nor in 2375. ( ) File:Vulcan rebel 1 2375.jpg|''Played by James Lee Stanley'' File:Vulcan rebel 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Wade Kelley'' Vulcan servants (mirror universe) These Vulcan servants served for Intendant Kira Nerys on the station Terok Nor in the mirror universe in 2370/ 2371. The first two helped her out of the bath tub and dressed her in a gown. Later, they accompanied her to the party in . ( ) The latter two were present when the intendant told about the death of her . ( ) File:Vulcan servant 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Vulcan servant 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Vulcan servant 1 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Vulcan servant 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Wedding attendee (female) A Vulcan woman civilian also attended the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi in 2379, accompanied by a Vulcan man. While the crowd laughed at Best man Jean-Luc Picard's toast, she kept her unemotional face. She sat behind Guinan. ( ) .}} Wedding attendee 1 (male) A male Vulcan wedding guest was present at the wedding of Deanna Troi and William T. Riker. During the best man's toast, he sat next to a Vulcan woman. ( ) Wedding attendee 2 (male) A second Vulcan male civilian attended the wedding, alone. He was somewhat taller, and had lighter hair then the first Vulcan male. ( ) .}} Unnamed Vulcans (24th century)